


Dil's Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Cloaca, Death, Digestion, Scat, Vore, disposal, full_tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate ending to the fourth movie where Dil does swallow Ducky.  One ending is fatal and the other non-fatal.
Kudos: 4





	1. Dil's Dinner (Fatal Ending)

DIL'S DINNER

A Land Before Time Vore story

__________________________________________________

Ducky woke up as she heard Spike call to her. She saw Dil's mouth opened below her and reached out and grabbed a branch. It looked like she was safe.

Dil, however, was not to be thwarted so easily. Despite having myopia, she could still smell Ducky and guess where she was. As she had done earlier that day with Littlefoot in the crevice, she now whammed her tail against the tree where Ducky was. Eventually, the tree gave way and fell into the water. Ducky went under the water with it. Her friends, believing her to be lost, fled with the night flower, for they still had to save Littlefoot's grandfather.

Dil pulled Ducky out of the water. The bigmouth cried and struggled, but the belly dragger's grip was too strong for her. "Let me go!" Ducky pleaded.  
"The only place you're going is the inside of my stomach! I've spent the whole day chasing you and your friends and I need something to compensate me for that." Dil opened her mouth and Ducky shook in fright as she saw her huge pointed teeth displayed, dripping saliva. Her enormous tongue came out and began to lap at Ducky. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP!  
"Stop it!" Ducky cried.  
Ducky saw Ichy return, carrying Tickles. "At least this chase wasn't totally worthless. I got this rat and you go the bigmouth." the sharpbeak said. He bit into Tickles, sending a shower of blood pouring to the ground.  
"Tickles!" she cried. Ducky was sad that her friend had been killed but she was also very concerned about herself. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! Dil continued to lick her over. "Stop it! Please, please, please!" she begged. Dil, however, continued to lick her. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! Then, the Deinosuchus loosened her grip on Ducky a little, allowing her to try and break free. However, before she could get anywhere, the massive tongue caught her and moved her into the mouth. Ducky tried to escape but the huge teeth snapped shut before she could get out!

She slammed against Dil's teeth to try and break free, but the jaws were too strong. Dil's tongue slapped her and knocked her backward onto the floor of the mouth. The roof of the mouth slowly came down as Dil began to suck on her. Ducky screamed. "HELP!"

Dil, however, ignored her cries. SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SLUCK! She sucked on Ducky as though she was a mint, which, considering her size relative to Dil, she basically was. She began to push Ducky around from one side of her mouth to the other with her tongue. Dil thought that she tasted great. SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SLUCK! she continued to suck on Ducky.

Two minutes later, Ichy had finished eating Tickles and was now gnawing on his bones. "Dil, are you playing with your food?" he asked his partner.  
"Nah, just tasting the bigmouth. I'm going to eat her now." Dil said.  
"No wait, I do not want to be eated!" Ducky cried.  
"Too bad. I'm hungry!" Dil replied. She moved Ducky toward the back of her throat with her tongue. She was moved by the tongue right underneath the uvula. Her legs slipped over the edge and she clung onto the tongue. The throat opened below her like a cavern as Dil tilted her head back and began to move saliva in her direction.  
"No, no, no!" Ducky pleaded.

Dil moved saliva toward her, which knocked her into the throat. With a powerful GULP, Dil swallowed her whole. She was squeezed down a tight tube. Ichy watched the lump she made in Dil's throat as she moved toward the stomach. Eventually, Ducky fell through the opening at the end of the throat and landed in the stomach.

"Help me!" Ducky cried as she landed in the stomach. The stomach, formerly empty, began to contract around her, limiting her space to move. "Stop it!" she cried. The stomach suddenly began to push inward and the air started to leave through the opening at the top of the stomach. A loud "BRUPPPPPPPPPPPP!" sound echoed loudly all around Ducky as Dil belched.

Outside of the body of the Deinosuchus, Dil's mouth opened and a loud belch emitted. "You're disgusting!" Ichy remarked, shaking his head.  
"The bigmouth was delicious. And now I'm going to wash it down." she said. She had been pretty thirsty from chasing the kids all day and now was the time to drink.  
Ducky, meanwhile, was in the stomach and was in danger of passing out due to lack of air. However, before she could pass out, air, along with water, entered the stomach as Dil began to drink. "Stop! Stop! Stop! You are getting me all wet!" she complained as she got doused.

After she finished drinking, Dil decided that Ducky tasted good and all, but that she was just a mere snack, not enough to adequately feed her. Thus, she went after and caught several fish as the main course. Dil filled her mouth up with dozens of fish and, when she didn't think she could fit any more, she swallowed the lot with a loud GULP! They made a big bulge as they went down her throat to go join Ducky in her stomach.

Ducky, who had been squirming and trying unsuccessfully to make Dil throw her up, was hit with the load of fish as they entered the stomach. "Hello, who is there?" she asked.

She was slapped by the tails of the fish as they desperately flopped around in the stomach, trying to escape. "Ouch, stop that! That is not nice, no it is not!" she yelled. However, the fish continued to struggle, in vain searching for air and a way out of the stomach. Dil, meanwhile, downed another full mouthful of fish, sending more fish to go join Ducky in her stomach.

These fish also landed on Ducky, again slapping her with their tails. There were now so many fish in the belly that Ducky was beginning to feel quite cramped. "Help me! Let me out!" she cried.

Having had enough, Dil went to bed. As Ichy lay on her stomach to also go to bed, her heard Ducky cry out "What's going to happen to me?"  
"You'll be digested." he replied.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that Dil's stomach will break you down into bits and take the nutrients from your body. After that, you'll go through her bowels and eventually be excreted as poop through her cloaca."  
"But I do not want to be digesteded, oh no, no, no!"  
"Too damn bad! It's what Dil and her stomach want, not what you want little bigmouth. I expect you'll be digested in a day or two. Sweet dreams." he said, before going to sleep.

Ducky did not sleep at all. She was afraid of the digestion that Ichy spoke of. However, as the hours passed, it didn't seem to be happening. Though the fish had died from lack of water and were beginning to stink, she herself seemed unharmed. Maybe Ichy had lied. She tossed and turned in her blubbery bed, trying to sleep. However, she couldn't. As day broke the next morning, she felt Dil stir as she got up. She heard a loud sound coming from around her as the bellydragger yawned.

Dil and Ichy soon began to wander about, looking for food. Ducky was bumped around in Dil's stomach as she walked, dragging her stomach on the ground. Eventually, the two stopped. They had found a teenaged triceratops. While Ichy distracted the dinosaur, Dil snuck up behind him and bit his head off.

"Excellent work Dil!" Ichy cried triumphantly.  
"Yes, this will make a good meal." she replied.  
"Just remember to save me some." he remarked.  
Meat began to pelt Ducky in the stomach. As with the fish, things were becoming cramped in the stomach as each chunk of meat went down the throat and into the belly. However, this time, something different began to happen. A loud GURRRRGLE sound came from nearby. Ducky didn't know what that was. Soon, however, she felt something wet hit her. It wasn't meat but something else Some kind of liquid. It seemed to tickle her and bubble. "What is going on?" Ducky asked Dil.  
"Digestion probably." Dil replied, continuing to eat.  
Ducky became alarmed. Ichy said the digestion would break her to bits and then she'd be pooped out as sharptooth poop. She didn't want that to happen! However, it didn't seem that this digestion stuff was doing much more than tickling her. Or so it seemed anyway.

After Dil had finished her share and given the rest to Ichy, she took a small drink, which doused Ducky with water. This helped somewhat to neutralize the acid for two hours. However, as time went on, after the water was sucked into the meat and hit with more acid, Ducky slowly began to notice that the tickling feeling was starting to slowly itch. She began to scratch herself, using what limited room in the belly that she had to itch all over. However, try as she might, she couldn't get the itching feeling to go away.

GURRRRGLE! GLORB! More acid came into the stomach. Soon, the feeling changed for an itch to a burn. GLORB! The stomach started to move inward, squeezing against Ducky, as peristalsis began. "Help!" Ducky cried. "Help it burns!"  
"Dil, burp and shut her up! I don't want to listen to her b###h for the next several hours as she's digested." Ichy grumbled.  
"Ichy, we've been chasing those damn kids all of yesterday as they made fools of us. I want to get back at this one by listening to her suffer." Dil replied.  
"Good point Dil. I can help torment her. I'll rub your belly while you digest her. Though don't expect this all the time."  
"Fine. Like you'd do anything for me if you got nothing out of it."  
The two of them began to rub Dil's stomach as the acid kept pouring in. The acid began to burn away at Ducky's skin. She cried and moaned, but could do nothing to escape her fate. Also, the stomach continued to squeeze on her, processing her, until finally some of her bones started to snap.

By noon, as Dil ate more fish, which landed in the stomach, and flopped around, slapping the already sore Ducky, her skin was very flaky and the acid was starting to get toward her sinews. "Help me!" she cried.  
"Have fun!" Ichy laughed.  
The arrival of the fish caused more acid to enter the stomach. Over the next several hours, Ducky's skin was burned totally raw, several more bones were broken by the stomach pressing against her, and her bones were weakened as the sinew started to dissolve.

By evening, Ducky was crying in pain as her internal organs were starting to be burned. Her eyes were nearly blind, damaged by the acid. She wanted it to end by this point. More food came in, this time dead pterosaur. The meat landed on her, breaking many already frail bones. Acid kept coming in. Finally, she cried "Goodbye cruel world!" before dying as her neck bones collapses from being pressed on by the stomach and having the sinew worn away by the acid.

Dil gave a loud belch as she felt Ducky die. ERRRRRP! "Glad you could join me for dinner. I'll see you in a few days." she said. She and Ichy laughed.

After spending the evening in the stomach, Ducky's remains were finally pumped into the small intestine in the morning. In here, the nutrients were slurped up by villi while the bones and other indigestible materials were moved on into the colon. In here, the waste compacted into brown logs and these logs were pushed into Dil's rectum. Finally, after two full days and some hours after Ducky's remains had left Dil's stomach, her rectum was full.

While about to go for a nightly hunt with Ichy, her back end emitted a loud fart. "Ichy,if you'll excuse me, I have to a dump first." she said.  
"Ok, but hurry up, I'm hungry!" he replied.

Dil moved to a secluded spot in the cave where she could do her business. It had several clumps of dried poop in it as she had often used the place as a latrine. Animal and dinosaur bones stuck out from the past piles of waste. Now she was going to deposit some more.

She bent her back legs into a squatting position and lifted her tail so as not to get it soiled while taking a dump. Her cloaca opened as she began to pee, urinating out the liquid remains of Ducky and the fish. PSSSST! The torrent of piss poured from the cloaca, splashing on the floor of the cave and killing the moss around her. After she had emptied her bladder fully, a long trail of urine spread across the floor of the cave, where the gallons of urine had started to flow downhill. Having tinkled, it was now time to deal with her solid waste.

She sucked in her chest and grunted, gritting her teeth as she began to push. PHHHBT! PTTTT! BRRRRT! Gas escaped out her anus and cloaca as she started defecation. Her cloaca soon expanded outward as a log of brown and orange waste made its way out of her body. The log moved further and further out of her body until finally, with a PLOP, it fell out of her body and landed with a SPLAT on the ground. More and more logs of waste came out, containing fish bones, and, later, Ducky's arms, legs, and spine. PHHHBT! More gas came out of Dil's cloaca. Finally, with a strong grunt, Dil forced out Ducky's skull, which had its mouth open with a look of sadness and horror. Both the mouth and the empty eye sockets were filled up with feces. Several seconds later, Dil finished crapping. She went outside the cave and used some fallen leaves to wipe her cloaca clean and then went to go find Ichy to go hunting for the night.

Millions of years later, in a museum, a scientist was presenting several pounds of cropolite, which had been found in the cave. He was talking to several small children. "As you can see, this Deinosuchus ate fish, as well as some dinosaurs like this young parasaurolophus." he said. And so, Ducky's final fate was to be part of fossilized cropolite in a museum exhibit on dinosaurs.


	2. Dil's Dinner (Non-fatal ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dil Swallows Ducky but she survives and takes a trip through Dil's digestive system and out the back door.

DIL'S DINNER (GOOD ENDING)

A Land Before Time Vore story

__________________________________________________

Ducky woke up as she heard Spike call to her. She saw Dil's mouth opened below her and reached out and grabbed a branch. It looked like she was safe.

Dil, however, was not to be thwarted so easily. Despite having myopia, she could still smell Ducky and guess where she was. As she had done earlier that day with Littlefoot in the crevice, she now whammed her tail against the tree where Ducky was. Eventually, the tree gave way and fell into the water. Ducky went under the water with it. Her friends, believing her to be lost, fled with the night flowers, for they still had to save Littlefoot's grandfather.

Dil pulled Ducky out of the water. The bigmouth cried and struggled, but the belly dragger's grip was too strong for her. "Let me go!" Ducky pleaded.  
"The only place you're going is the inside of my stomach! I've spent the whole day chasing you and your friends and I need something to compensate me for that." Dil opened her mouth and Ducky shook in fright as she saw her huge pointed teeth displayed, dripping saliva. Her enormous tongue came out and began to lap at Ducky. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP!  
"Stop it!" Ducky cried.  
Ducky saw Ichy return, carrying Tickles. "At least this chase wasn't totally worthless. I got this rat and you go the bigmouth." the sharpbeak said. He bit into Tickles, sending a shower of blood pouring to the ground.  
"Tickles!" she cried. Ducky was sad that her friend had been killed but she was also very concerned about herself. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! Dil continued to lick her over. "Stop it! Please, please, please!" she begged. Dil, however, continued to lick her. THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! THEWP! Then, the Deinosuchus loosened her grip on Ducky a little, allowing her to try and break free. However, before she could get anywhere, the massive tongue caught her and moved her into the mouth. Ducky tried to escape but the huge teeth snapped shut before she could get out!

She slammed against Dil's teeth to try and break free, but the jaws were too strong. Dil's tongue slapped her and knocked her backward onto the floor of the mouth. The roof of the mouth slowly came down as Dil began to suck on her. Ducky screamed. "HELP!"

Dil, however, ignored her cries. SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SLUCK! She sucked on Ducky as though she was a mint, which, considering her size relative to Dil, she basically was. She began to push Ducky around from one side of her mouth to the other with her tongue. Dil thought that she tasted great. SCHLUCK! SCHLUCK! SLUCK! she continued to suck on Ducky.

Two minutes later, Ichy had finished eating Tickles and was now gnawing on his bones. "Dil, are you playing with your food?" he asked his partner.  
"Nah, just tasting the bigmouth. I'm going to eat her now." Dil said.  
"No wait, I do not want to be eated!" Ducky cried.  
"Too bad. I'm hungry!" Dil replied. She moved Ducky toward the back of her throat with her tongue. She was moved by the tongue right underneath the uvula. Her legs slipped over the edge and she clung onto the tongue. The throat opened below her like a cavern as Dil tilted her head back and began to move saliva in her direction.  
"No, no, no!" Ducky pleaded.

Dil moved saliva toward her, which knocked her into the throat. With a powerful GULP, Dil swallowed her whole. She was squeezed down a tight tube. Ichy watched the lump she made in Dil's throat as she moved toward the stomach. Eventually, Ducky fell through the opening at the end of the throat and landed in the stomach.

"Help me!" Ducky cried as she landed in the stomach. The stomach, formerly empty, began to contract around her, limiting her space to move. "Stop it!" she cried. The stomach suddenly began to push inward and the air started to leave through the opening at the top of the stomach. A loud "BRUPPPPPPPPPPPP!" sound echoed loudly all around Ducky as Dil belched.

Outside of the body of the Deinosuchus, Dil's mouth opened and a loud belch emitted. "You're disgusting!" Ichy remarked, shaking his head.  
"The bigmouth was delicious. And now I'm going to wash it down." she said. She had been pretty thirsty from chasing the kids all day and now was the time to drink.  
Ducky, meanwhile, was in the stomach and was in danger of passing out due to lack of air. However, before she could pass out, air, along with water, entered the stomach as Dil began to drink. "Stop! Stop! Stop! You are getting me all wet!" she complained as she got doused.

After she finished drinking, Dil decided that Ducky tasted good and all, but that she was just a mere snack, not enough to adequately feed her. Thus, she went after and caught several fish as the main course. Dil filled her mouth up with dozens of fish and, when she didn't think she could fit any more, she swallowed the lot with a loud GULP! They made a big bulge as they went down her throat to go join Ducky in her stomach.

Ducky, who had been squirming and trying unsuccessfully to make Dil throw her up, was hit with the load of fish as they entered the stomach. "Hello, who is there?" she asked.

She was slapped by the tails of the fish as they desperately flopped around in the stomach, trying to escape. "Ouch, stop that! That is not nice, no it is not!" she yelled. However, the fish continued to struggle, in vain searching for air and a way out of the stomach. Dil, meanwhile, downed another full mouthful of fish, sending more fish to go join Ducky in her stomach.

These fish also landed on Ducky, again slapping her with their tails. There were now so many fish in the belly that Ducky was beginning to feel quite cramped. "Help me! Let me out!" she cried.

Having had enough, Dil went to bed. As Ichy lay on her stomach to also go to bed, her heard Ducky cry out "What's going to happen to me?"  
"You'll be digested." he replied.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that Dil's stomach will break you down into bits and take the nutrients from your body. After that, you'll go through her bowels and eventually be excreted as poop through her cloaca."  
"But I do not want to be digesteded, oh no, no, no!"  
"Too damn bad! It's what Dil and her stomach want, not what you want little bigmouth. I expect you'll be digested in a day or two. Sweet dreams." he said, before going to sleep.

Ducky did not sleep at all. She was afraid of the digestion that Ichy spoke of. However, as the hours passed, it didn't seem to be happening. Though the fish had died from lack of water and were beginning to stink, she herself seemed unharmed. Maybe Ichy had lied. She tossed and turned in her blubbery bed, trying to sleep. However, she couldn't. As day broke the next morning, she felt Dil stir as she got up. She heard a loud sound coming from around her as the bellydragger yawned.

Dil and Ichy soon began to wander about, looking for food. Ducky was bumped around in Dil's stomach as she walked, dragging her stomach on the ground. Eventually, the two stopped. They had found a teenaged triceratops. While Ichy distracted the dinosaur, Dil snuck up behind him and bit his head off.

"Excellent work Dil!" Ichy cried triumphantly.  
"Yes, this will make a good meal." she replied.  
"Just remember to save me some." he remarked.  
Meat began to pelt Ducky in the stomach. As with the fish, things were becoming cramped in the stomach as each chunk of meat went down the throat and into the belly. However, this time, something different began to happen. A loud GURRRRGLE sound came from nearby. Ducky didn't know what that was. Soon, however, she felt something wet hit her. It wasn't meat but something else Some kind of liquid. It seemed to tickle her and bubble. "What is going on?" Ducky asked Dil.  
"Digestion probably." Dil replied, continuing to eat.  
Ducky became alarmed. Ichy said the digestion would break her to bits and then she'd be pooped out as sharptooth poop. She didn't want that to happen! However, it didn't seem that this digestion stuff was doing much more than tickling her.

As time went by, the acid content increased, but the digestion didn't seem to be working on Ducky. Ducky had eaten some of the night flowers that her friends had found; she knew it had healing powers but wasn't aware that it could even ward off damage from digestive juices. The fish were broken down over the rest of the day as was the triceratops meat. However, Ducky was unharmed. It seemed she was indeed immune, for the moment, to the acid and wouldn't die of being digested in the stomach. She slept this night and woke up in the morning when Dil ate again. Though she didn't like being pelted with fish, she was mostly unharmed, aside from some uncomfortable pressure from the weight all of Dil's meals.

Finally, after being in the stomach for 36 hours, something finally happened. The contents of the stomach began to drain. Slowly, she approached the bottom of the stomach. Soon, she was being squeezed through the opening, which was quite tight, into the small intestine. After some unpleasant pressure, she was finally fully inside the duodenum.

In here, villi spread out before her. Though she couldn't see them in the darkness of the bowels of the Deinosuchus, she could certainly feel them as they yanked and prodded at her, trying in vain to absorb her for nutrients. She spent about 12 hours in the small intestine before finally being moved to the colon.

In here, her nose was greeted by the putrid smell of feces, which was formed from the leftovers of Dil's meals. Among the waste was fish bones, which sometimes poked at Ducky as she was slowly moved along through the colon.

Occasionally, gas would zip past her, as it made its way to the end of the colon and exited Dil's anus and cloaca. Ducky hated whenever this would happen, but she was powerless to stop it. She was getting far more a lesson on where food went after you'd eaten it than she'd ever cared to know.

As she was moved along the colon, villi on the walls slurped up moisture, trying to absorb anything useful. This meant that the waste in the colon around Ducky began to harden; unfortunately, as she was in the middle of the fetid mess, it began to harden around her.

Dil, meanwhile, went to the spot in the cave that she and Ichy used as a latrine. It had been quite deep but was now nearly full of urine and feces. Dil crouched over the hole and let loose, releasing her urine and feces from her cloaca. Inside her colon, Ducky didn't quite know what was going on, though there was a large quantity of gas that rushed passed her as Dil emptied her waste. Finally, Dil had finished emptying out and wiped herself with some leaves that she and Ichy kept nearby. The hole was so full of bodily wastes and bones now that it probably could only be used one more time each by herself before they'd have to find a new one.

Several hours later, Ducky finally reached a drop in the tunnel. She fell into the rectum, which had some waste in it already, though not much, as Dil had recently defecated. She had to wait in here for two full days, slowly having waste pile up on her. When Dil peed, Ducky could hear the urine flowing, pouring out of the cloaca. Finally, at long last, Dil's rectum was full and she would soon have to defecate.

Dil and Ichy were about to venture out for their evening hunt, when a large quantity of gas escaped out of her cloaca with a loud BRRRRRT! "PU!" Ichy gagged.  
"Ichy, I'm going to have to take a dump before we go out hunting." she said, embarrassed.  
"It's fine. I can take a shit after you're done." he replied, fanning the air with his wings.

Dil went to the spot that she and Ichy had used as a latrine. She hoisted her rear over it and grunted. Inside of her rectum, Ducky could hear many loud farts as the Deinosuchus began defecation. Slowly, the content of waste in the rectum lowered, as it went out the anus, through the cloaca, and out the vent and into the pit. Eventually, Ducky reached the bottom of the rectum. She braced herself as she was squeezed through the anus.

Soon thereafter, she was pushed out the cloacal vent and down into the hole with a PLOP! More waste continued to come out of Dil's tailhole above. Ducky dug herself out of the waste, breaking free of the logs that had hardened around her. She made as little noise as possible, not wanting to be detected by the pooping sharptooth. Luckily, Dil didn't notice her. All Dil had registered was that something big and hard had come out of her backside, and she'd assumed that it had just been Ducky's bones compacted into a big lump of shit.

After Dil had finished pooping, sending about 60 pounds of waste into the hole and nearly filling it to the brim, she emptied her bladder, sending about two dozen liters of urine into the hole, dousing Ducky, though luckily, this loosened the clumps of waste and made it easier for her to break free of them and dig through them.

As Ducky neared the top, she saw Ichy squatting over the hole as his red cloaca opened and emptied out whitish gooey waste, along with some bones. After he emptied his solid waste, he peed. The two sharpteeth then wiped themselves and then left to go hunt. They would need to find a new hole as a toilet as this one was totally full.

After they were left and clearly out of sight, Ducky dug her way out of the pile. It felt good to be in the open air and not in the stinky hot body of the belly dragger. She went to an indoor stream and washed off the waste, thought the smell of feces and urine lingered and would take a while to be removed.

She slowly made her way back to the Great Valley. Her friends were astonished to find that she had lived. "We'd thought that you'd died." her friend Cera gasped.

"Nope, the night flowers kept me from being digesteded." she replied.  
"What was it like being inside a sharptooth?" Littlefoot asked.  
But as to this experience, Ducky would give them no further details, wanting to forget it all. To have known that she had lived through it all had been enough for her, without ever having to recount it again.


End file.
